You're Mine
by Marigold2425
Summary: Terkadang Hiruma yang manatapnya tajam seperti ini membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Like the devil who emerges from hell. /" Mamo-nee, kenapa kau tidak bercerita kalau sekarang kau menjadi kekasih You-nii?"/


**You're Mine**

**Story by Karizzta/ Marigold2425**

**Eyeshiel 21 Disclaimer by Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut sebahu melangkah keluar dari sebuah restoran Jepang di tengah kota, terlihat beberapa orang juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lambaian tangan juga tolakan halus ketika teman kerjanya menawari tumpangan, perempuan bernama Mamori itu berjalan mendekati halte bus terdekat. Halte itu sepi, di sekitarnya terdapat banyak pepohonan yang kembali tumbuh setelah melewati musim dingin yang mengerikan. Langkah kaki Mamori pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan suara sepatu haknya.

Angin musim semi yang dingin berhembus menyambut Mamori. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada jaket berwarna abu-abu miliknya untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Mamori duduk sendirian. Mamori melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Mamori tidak tahu jika masih ada bus yang lewat karena dia tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Benar, dia tidak pernah pulang begitu telat jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan. Mamori memutuskan untuk menunggu lima belas menit, jika memang tidak ada lagi bus maka dia akan menggunakan taksi.

Tapi sebelum kurun waktu lima belas menit habis, Mamori mulai merasakan kepalanya pening. Mamori mulai menyesali keputusannya menolak tawaran temannya tadi. Mamori menghela nafas, jika sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat. Dia akan menunggu dan berharap tidak ada seseorang yang berniat berbuat jahat kepadanya. Mamori memandang jalanan yang masih ramai dengan lalu lalang orang. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi aneh.

Inikah yang disebut sebagai kesepian? Meskipun ada banyak orang tapi tak ada satu pun yang dia kenal. Juga semenjak Mamori menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan ternama, Mamori memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dengan menyewa sebuah apartmen. Sepertinya, hidup Mamori tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'Manager', entah itu pada saat dirinya masih Sekolah Menengah Atas ataupun saat ini.

Mengingat kata 'Manager' membuatnya teringat pada orang itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Mamori menarik nafas panjang, jujur dia mengkhawatirkannya. Jika orang itu tahu perasaannya, mungkin dia akan tersenyum mengejek. Orang itu yang hampir sepuluh tahun dia kenal. Orang paling tegar yang pernah dia temui. Mamori tersenyum kecil membayangkannya.

"Merindukanku, Manager Sialan?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dengan seringainya yang _familier_.

Mamori terkejut dengan suara itu, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, pupil matanya melebar. Sejak kapan dia disini? Kenapa dia berada disini? Beberapa pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Seolah ingin memastikan bahwa orang dihadapanya itu nyata, Mamori tanpa sadar tiba-tiba berdiri membuat tubuhnya goyah. Pening di kepalanya kembali datang. Mamori bahkan mengabaikan perkataan pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara pria itu terdengar khawatir ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mamori mengangguk, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan sempat meragukan pendengarannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Pertanyaan yang sangat jarang diucapkan oleh Hiruma. Benar, nama pria itu adalah Hiruma.

"_Let's go!"_ ajaknya. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Perempuan itu menurut, mengikutinya dari belakang. Baru beberapa langkah dari halte itu, Mamori akan bertanya kemana Hiruma mengajaknya pergi. Apakah pria itu ingin mengantarkannya pulang? Sebelum salah satu hak sepatunya patah, diikuti suara mengaduhnya, "Awww." Mamori mengeluh, melirik pada pergelangan kakinya, melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Shit!" umpat Mamori. Rasa sakit yang muncul ketika menggerakkan kakinya menandakan bahwa kakinya benar-benar terkilir.

Hiruma berhenti melangkah, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap perempuan yang baru saja dia temui beberapa menit tadi. Tangan kanan Mamori sedang menggenggam sepatu haknya yang patah. Wajahnya meringis dengan sesekali menggembungkan pipinya kesal, menggerutu dan melontarkan umpatan dari mulut kecilnya. Hiruma menatap langit dan tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia telihat cukup terhibur dengan tingkah laku Mamori.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Mamori kesal. Namun lama kelamaan amarahnya reda dan tersenyum karena menyadari betapa Mamori merindukan suara tawa itu.

"Kau," jawab Hiruma singkat, kemudian tertawa lagi. Setelah mengontrol tawanya, Hiruma berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah datar. Seolah-olah tawanya tadi hanyalah halusinasi semata. Mamori belum sempat bertanya mengenai apa yang ingin dilakukannya sebelum Hiruma berjongkok di depannya dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Mamori agak ragu. Pemandangan di depannya adalah hal yang sangat langka. Apa Hiruma terkena amnesia saat perjalanannya kemari? Mengapa sedari tadi tingkah lakunya begitu aneh? Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan atas pemikirannya yang _absurd_.

"Tidak mau naik?" tanya Hiruma menengokkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Mamori yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" respon Mamori bingung. Hiruma terlihat menarik napas. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak sabar. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti mengatakan kau mau kugendong atau kuseret? Tentu saja jika Mamori mempunyai pilihan, dia tidak akan memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Karena semua pilihan itu merugikannya, tentunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan fisik maupun psikis.

Mamori meneguk ludahnya. Terkadang Hiruma yang manatapnya tajam seperti ini membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. _Like the devil who emerges from hell. _Meskipun Mamori telah bersamanya sekian lama, dia masih tidak dapat menebak dengan benar apa yang dipikirkan dalam otak Hiruma. Seperti sekarang ini, Hiruma membuatnya gugup. Mamori merutuki jantungnya yang mulai berdebar kencang.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma berkata, "Kemarikan tasmu." Nadanya memerintah, Mamori secara otomatis memegang tasnya. Setelah beberapa detik menyadari maksud Hiruma, Mamori menggeleng. Itu hanya tas kecil yang berisikan dompet, handphone, dan beberapa kosmetik yang diperlukan Mamori. Tas itu mempunyai tali yang panjang sehingga masih dapat diselempangkan di bahu Mamori.

Hiruma mengerti sehingga dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kemudian setelah beberapa detik, dia berkata lagi, "Sepatu."

Mamori menatap Hiruma tidak mengerti. Sebelum Mamori sempat berkata-kata, Hiruma sudah kembali berdiri dan merenggut kedua sepatu haknya yang telah dia lepas, sekarang berada digenggaman Hiruma. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma pada sepatunya? Pikir Mamori. Mamori baru saja bertanya-tanya dalam hati setelah melihat Hiruma berjalan ke arah Halte tadi. Lebih tepatnya ke arah tempat sampah yang berada di halte itu. Mamori bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Namun demikian, kenyataan menyadarkannya, melihat kejadian di depannya, matanya membelalak dan hatinya memekik.

Hiruma membuang sepasang sepatunya ke dalam tempat sampah!

Tanpa belas kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Raut wajahnya datar bahkan ketika dia berjalan kembali ke arah Mamori. Mamori dengan mulut agak menganga, masih memandang ke arah tempat sampah itu. Lokasi dimana sepatunya menghilang. Ya Tuhan! Sepatu yang dia beli dengan menabung selama berminggu-minggu sekarang telah rusak bahkan jatuh ke tempat dimana kuman-kuman bernaung.

Sadis! Mamori mengerling pada tersangka yang berada dihadapannya. Jika saja kakinya tidak sakit, maka dapat dipastikan dia akan memukul pelaku yang berbuat seenak jidatnya pada benda kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya kabur melarikan diri. Jika tadi jantungnya berdebar kencang akibat pria di hadapannya ini, maka sekarang jantungnya berdetak keras memikirkan hari esok.

Mamori rasanya ingin meneriakkan semua kekesalannya pada Hiruma tapi kemudian memilih berdamai dengannya. Bukannya dia tidak berani, tapi Mamori merasa apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti tidak akan ada gunanya. Mamori menunduk, memandang pada kedua kakinya yang sekarang tanpa alas. Rasanya dingin, apalagi dengan roknya yang hanya sebatas lutut.

Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Itu adalah sebuah sweater. Rupanya Hiruma melepas sweater yang dipakainya. Sekarang Hiruma hanya menggunakan kaos hitam lengan pendek. Mamori ingin menanyakan sesuatu seperti apakah Hiruma tidak merasa dingin? Tapi kemudian dia dihadapkan pada punggung Hiruma. Sekali lagi pria itu berjongkok.

Mamori menatap punggung itu selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan bernegosiasi dengan hatinya. Setidaknya apa yang dilakukan pria itu tidak semuanya buruk. Dengan perlahan, Mamori mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hiruma. Menimpakan berat tubuhnya pada pria itu. Mamori dalam hati mengingat-ingat berapa berat badan terakhirnya. Mamori tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekan Hiruma, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Perlahan Mamori dapat merasakan badannya terangkat. Hiruma berjalan pelan.

"Kau berat, Manager Sialan." Meskipun berkata seperti itu, wajah Hiruma tidak menandakan bahwa dia terbebani. "Apa kau menghabiskan semua cream puff yang ada di toko lagi?"

Apa maksudnya lagi? Memangnya kapan dia memakan semua persediaan cream puff? Pikir Mamori. Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan pria itu. Bahunya cukup lebar untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mamori memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dia bahkan lupa dengan rasa kesalnya tadi. Samar-samar indera penciuman Mamori merasakan bau _cologne_ Hiruma.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, Hiruma_-kun_?" bisik Mamori ingin tahu.

Hiruma mendengus. Suara perempuan itu begitu dekat di dengarnya. Hiruma bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menggelitik di telinganya. "Kau minum?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena Hiruma tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa dia sedang balas dendam karena tadi Mamori juga tak menjawabnya? Dia tak akan begitu _childish _kan?

"Sedikit," jawab Mamori pelan. Mamori teringat dirinya tadi saat berada di dalam restoran, ia minum alkohol beberapa kali menggunakan gelas kecil saat tadi dia makan bersama teman kerjanya. Itu juga sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepada seniornya.

"Hiruma?" panggil Mamori pelan.

"Hmm." Hiruma hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Hiruma?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Hiruma mengernyit, meskipun begitu dia masih menjawabnya, "Hmm?"

Mamori tersenyum kecil melihat Hiruma yang begitu sabar menjawabnya. "Hiruma," panggil Mamori untuk ketiga kali. Hiruma menggeram, sudah bersiap-siap ingin membuat skenario pembalasan yang setimpal jika perempuan yang dibawanya ini hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya, belum sempat Hiruma menjawab, suara Mamori menyadarkannya atas pemikirannya, "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kuantar kau pulang," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi. Entah mengapa, dia hanya merasa percaya pada Hiruma. Dimanapun Hiruma akan membawanya pergi, dia meyakini bahwa tempat itu akan aman.

Mata Mamori benar-benar akan terlelap ketika mereka sampai di sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Hiruma ternyata membawa mobil sendiri. Mamori mengira mereka akan mencari taksi. Tapi setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter dari halte tadi, Hiruma tidak berhenti untuk mencari transportasi umum tersebut. Mamori ingin menanyakan sesuatu seperti mengapa Hiruma menggendongnya jika dia dapat mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat Mamori jika Hiruma menginginkannya? Mengapa mengambil metode yang merepotkan? Tapi Mamori terlalu lelah untuk menanyakannya.

"Kau dapat turun sebentar?"Suara Hiruma membuat Mamori yang tadinya benar-benar akan tertidur menjadi kembali siaga. Mamori mengangguk dan dengan perlahan turun dari tubuh Hiruma. Namun tangan kanannya tidak melepaskan lengan Hiruma. Hiruma membuka pintu mobil dan Mamori memasukinya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, Hiruma menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya.

Di dalam mobil Hiruma memutar musik, alunan piano yang merdu terdengar di gendang telinga Mamori. Mamori mengenal lagu itu tercipta dari pianis Jepang yang ternama. Mamori heran, sejak kapan Hiruma menyukai hal-hal seperti ini? Namun hal itu membuat Mamori benar-benar terlelap. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika pria yang satu mobil dengannya itu memandangnya lama saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mamori dapat mendengar bunyi beep... beep... beep... yang konstan dan terus menerus. Bunyi itu membangunkan Mamori, bunyi itu sepertinya berasal dari alarm ponsel. Mamori mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membukanya meski kantuk masih sangat terasa. Setelah satu menit berlalu, dia dapat melihat langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Mamori melirik dari sudut matanya, terdapat satu buah lampu tidur yang ada di sebelah kanannya yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan untuk kamar ini.

Mamori mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur namun rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya membuatnya teringat kejadian semalam setelah pulang kerja. Dia bertemu Hiruma, jatuh terkilir dan berakhir pulang dengannya. Setelah itu dia tidak teringat apa-apa lagi. Mamori melihat sekeliling kamar dengan seksama, meski gelap dia dapat memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya. Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya, jika dia tidak sedang berada di dalam apartmennya, lalu dia sedang berada dimana? Ini tentunya bukan sebuah hotel atau semacamya jadi Mamori dapat merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tidak berada di suatu tempat yang tidak aman.

Suara deru nafas seseorang menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak sedang sendiri di dalam kamar ini. Mamori menjadi was-was, dia melirikkan sudut matanya pada sebelah kirinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang sedang tertidur begitu pulas. Benar-benar tidak terbangun meski mendengar suara alarm ataupun pergerakan Mamori. Mamori menghela nafas pelan.

Mamori menatap pria yang tidur di sebelahnya. Di saat tertidur seperti ini, raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Meskipun terlihat lelah namun tanda-tanda kekejaman seolah menghilang tanpa bekas. Tadi malam dia tidaklah begitu memperhatikannya. Terlalu terkejut akan kehadiran Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa pemberitahuan dan beberapa kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sendiri membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Tapi yang membuat dirinya lebih terkejut lagi adalah saat ini bahkan ia tidak begitu terkejut menemukan dirinya tidur berdampingan dengan Hiruma. Entahlah, Mamori malah merasa lega. Mungkin karena itu Hiruma dan bukan orang lain.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikirannya sendiri yang membuat pipinya panas. Dia melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 03.30, masih terlalu pagi. Setelah memastikan dirinya masih memakai bajunya dengan lengkap dan tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Mamori menyingkap selimut dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Dia turunkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Setelah keduanya berada di lantai, Mamori melihat bahwa salah satu kakinya yang terkilir telah di perban. Mamori tersenyum tipis. Hiruma sepertinya telah memberikannya pertolongan pertama saat dia tertidur.

Mamori ingin menyalakan lampu kamar dan menemukan ponselnya. Dia tidak ingat memasang alarm pada waktu yang masih begitu pagi seperti ini. Tapi dia terlalu jauh dari saklar lampu. Meskipun kakinya sudah berada di lantai, dia masih duduk di kasur, tidak berani menggerakkan kakinya lebih jauh. Mamori menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Apakah dia harus membangunkan Hiruma? Tapi pria itu terlihat begitu lelah. Kemudian apa yang harus Mamori lakukan? Apakah dia harus kembali tidur? Bersama Hiruma? Sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang baik.

Mamori memutuskan membangunkan Hiruma. Dia tidak mungkin menunggu Hiruma sampai pria itu bangunkan? Bagaimana kalau dia bangun begitu siang? Apakah Mamori harus menunggu berjam-jam dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Mamori naik ke tempat tidur kembali dan menggerakkan dirinya dengan hati-hati. Saat ini dia sedang menatap Hiruma yang tidur terlentang dengan nyaman. Mamori meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada dagunya, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Harus dengan cara apa dia membangunkan Hiruma? Cara lembut atau cara kasar?

Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Dia memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dengan cara normal. Mamori mendekati Hiruma, memanggil namanya dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan dan menunggu. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali dalam satu menit. Mamori menepuk jidatnya, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Mamori mendekati telinga Hiruma dan menjeritkan namanya.

"Hirumaaaaaa-kun !" teriak Mamori pada telinga pria itu.

Hiruma terbangun kaget, dia bahkan langsung terduduk dari tempat tidurnya. Mamori tersenyum puas. Hiruma yang masih dengan wajah letihnya membuka matanya. Hanya untuk menemukan seorang perempuan yang duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Hiruma menatapnya tajam membuat Mamori merasa sedikit takut.

Seperti mengerti bahwa perempuan di hadapannya menjadi takut, pandangan Hiruma melembut. Dia lalu berkata dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur," kau sudah sadar?"

Mamori mengedipkan matanya, lalu menunjuk dirinya. Hiruma memutar bola matanya, seperti mengatakan bahwa jika bukan kau siapa lagi. Benar, siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini, pikir Mamori. Tapi pemikiran itu membuat membuat Mamori tersadar bahwa dia sekarang hanya berdua di kamar ini. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang belum menikah, bahkan status mereka tidaklah pasti , tidur berdua. Mamori menggeleng pelan. Status mereka tentu saja sudah pasti, mereka teman. Tapi kata teman itu membuat Mamori meringis kecil, hatinya terasa tercubit.

Hiruma yang melihatnya terdiam lama menjadi khawatir. Namun dengan cepat rasa khawatir itu pergi secepat kilat sebelum sempat terdeteksi oleh Mamori. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang menanti jawabannya, dia mengangguk dan menjawab," Aku baik-baik saja."

Mungkin jawaban Mamori terdengar tidak tersambung dengan pertanyaan Hiruma. Namun dalam pikiran Mamori, Hiruma sama saja menanyakan keadaannya, seperti berkata apa kau baik-baik saja. Karena Hiruma bagi Mamori itu unik, dia selalu berkata sesuatu yang tidaklah umum ditanyakan.

Seperti saat ini,"Bagus kalau begitu." Katanya dengan mendengus. Meski begitu, Hiruma bangun dan berjalan untuk menyalakan lampu kamar sambil sesekali menguap. Hiruma lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

Mamori yang ditinggal sendiri hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sekarang dia dapat melihat dengan jelas suasana kamar ini. Mamori bergerak pelan kemudian mematikan lampu tidur yang sudah tidak diperlukan. Ketika mata Mamori menelusuri kamar ini untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Hiruma datang dengan secangkir air di tangannya.

Hiruma menyodorkan cangkir itu tanpa kata-kata. Mamori mengambilnya pelan, dia dapat melihat uap panas yang mengepul dari cangkir itu. Mamori menengguknya sepelan mungkin untuk mencegah lidahnya terbakar.

"Kau beli dimana teh ini?" Mamori bertanya sambil menghirup aroma teh yang diseduh Hiruma. Aromanya menyegarkan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabnya yang membuat Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Hiruma terkekeh pelan lalu kembali menyingkap selimut untuk kembali tidur.

Ketika pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu naik ke tempat tidur, Mamori tiba-tiba merasa panik, dia bertanya, "Kau mau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, Hiruma bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

Mamori melotot dan Hiruma terkekeh pelan. Hiruma sepertinya bercanda dan dia kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur, kali ini membelakangi Mamori. Namun Mamori masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya sehingga dia kembali berkata, "Hiruma, kau melihat tasku?"

"Hirumaaa," rengek Mamori ketika tidak mendapat jawaban. Mamori hanya dihadapkan pada punggung Hiruma yang lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori sudah bersiap untuk membangunkan Hiruma lagi namun seperti mengerti bahwa seseorang akan mengganggu dirinya kembali, Hiruma bangun dan duduk kembali sambil berkata pelan, "ruang tamu."

Mamori melirik pada kakinya dan mengisyaratkan padanya, namun pria itu sengaja mengacuhkannya dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hiruma mengerti maksudnya namun sengaja mengabaikannya. Mamori kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Hiruma lalu bangun kembali. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal membawa Mamori ke apartmennya. Mamori tersenyum, dia bahkan tak lupa mengembalikan cangkir yang dipegangnya pada Hiruma untuk diletakkan di dapur.

Mamori memandang Hiruma yang berjalan ke luar kamar. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada dagunya, dalam benaknya dia berpikir, mungkin seperti inilah rasanya jika mempunyai pacar. Tapi Hiruma? Sebagai Pacar? Mamori bahkan dulu tak pernah dapat membayangkannya. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang ini dia dapat memikirkan hal ini? Mamori tak mengerti. Namun tingkah laku Hiruma yang baik seperti ini membuat Mamori berpikir bahwa mungkin jika Hiruma dapat bertingkah baik seperti ini pada pacarnya.

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Atau mungkin... tidak! Pikiran Mamori akan tingkah Hiruma yang baik benar-benar terpecahkan oleh sebuah tas yang dilemparkan padanya. Mamori memandang tasnya yang sekarang ada pada pahanya. Apa dia pikir ini bola Amefuto? Tidak dapatkah dia memberikannya secara baik? Mamori menggeleng pelan, dia tarik kembali ucapannya tentang Hiruma yang baik kepada pacarnya. Mungkin tadi laki-laki itu hanya dirasuki oleh malaikat selama beberapa menit saja.

Mamori menjadi berpikir, apa seperti inikah perlakuan yang akan diberikan Hiruma pada pacarnya? Mamori bergidik ngeri. Siapapun wanita itu, Mamori mendoakan keselamatannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma yang sepertinya merasakan bahwa perempuan di depannya memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya. Mamori hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab, "Arigatou." Insting Hiruma terlalu tajam bagi Mamori.

Hiruma yang kembali tidur di sampingnya membuat Mamori mengedipkan matanya. Hiruma membuat pose yang sama, tidur memunggunginya. Kali ini Mamori membiarkannya dan tak mengganggunya kembali. Dia sibuk dengan tasnya, dia kemudian menemukan ponselnya.

Mamori membukanya dan terdapat satu pesan dari seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Suzuna_-chan_, itulah nama yang tertera di kontaknya. Isi pesan itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengannya nanti sore. Nanti sore? Tentu saja dia bisa, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Hari ini dia libur sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Suzuna_-chan_, kau ingin bertemu dimana?" Mamori membalas isi pesan gadis itu. Setelah melihat balasan pesan dari Suzuna yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menurut pada Mamori dimanapun tempat mereka akan bertemu nantinya, Mamori mulai menggunakan waktunya di situs pencarian di internet untuk mencari cafe yang menurutnya bagus untuk dikunjungi. Jikapun sudah menemukannya nanti, Mamori dapat menggunakan waktunya untuk bermain di ponselnya sambil menunggu Hirum bangun sebelum memintanya untuk diantarkan pulang.

Suzuna melihat seorang perempuan yang dia kenal berjalan ke arahnya tetapi dia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topi. Suzuna menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bola matanya agak membesar tapi binar terpancar dengan jelas dari lensa itu. Satu hal yang dapat dipastikan adalah Suzuna bahagia melihat mereka berdua bersama.

Sedangkan Mamori yang dipandang oleh Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia dapat sedikit menebak apa yang ada di otak gadis itu. Tapi dia tetap terkejut ketika mendengarnya berkata, " Mamo_-nee_, kenapa kau tidak bercerita kalau sekarang kau menjadi kekasih You-_nii_?"

.

.

Tbc

AN: Well, pertama-tama saya mau bilang kalau ini cerita gaje yang dengan anehnya ingin saya publish. Karena saya sudah lama sekali tidak menonton kembali anime Eyeshield 21 jadi saya tidak menjamin karakternya masih sama seperti dianime. Juga saya minta maaf karena cerita terakhir saya tidaklah begitu baik karena saya menulisnya dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian untuk cerita ini saya juga tidak dapat menjamin update-nya. Gomenasai!

Thank you for everyone who has been read my story. I hope you guys can enjoy and don't forget to post review.


End file.
